


Monster boy

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Is lance a furry??, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith isnt Human, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance needs to read fine print, Multi, Or is that keith??, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Lance McClain, your run of the mill photographer; gets thrown into a.. Well, shitty situation all because he didn't read the fine print.Keith just wants to learn to be human again.. Can Lance help him? Or will he be stuck like this forever?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Monster boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the past! Next chapter will be set.. Kinda in the present  
> You'll see I guess  
> Please read end notes!

"McClain, you're needed in the Chiefs office." A young police officer spoke, snapping Lance out of his little daydream of puppies and kittens.

He blinked up at the officer, "Alright." He stood up, his camera flopping against his chest with a gentle thud, as he walked to the office. Lances heart pounded in his chest as he thought of why he was needed by the Chief, Takashi Shirogane. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the offending door, slowly raising his hand to knock. 

"Come in."

He hadn't even knocked? Does the Chief really hear that much? 

Lance hesitated, waiting a beat before he opened the door, cringing at the loud creak it made, as he stepped inside, keeping himself near the door. His eyes immediately landed on the dark haired man sitting in a chair, arms folded over another with his brows furrowed, staring down at the files scattered across his desk. 

His eyes flickered up to meet Lances, before looming back at the files on his desk, grabbing one to hand to the photographer. 

Taking it, Lance examined the outside of the file, waiting for an okay to peek inside. It clearly said "classified". 

"Open it. I'll explain as you read."

So, he did. Opening it, Lance read over the words, eyes widening in horror at the things he saw. 

"You've heard of the Galra, correct?" Shiro asks, his voice heavy as he side eyed the metal arm attached to himself. 

Lance nodded numbly, unable to respond after seeing the pictures of.. Humans? Twisted and -, he couldn't begin to describe it. 

"They're working on human experimentation." 

Yeah, he could tell. 

Looking up at Shiro, "Why are you telling me this?" He wasn't meaning to be rude; he just couldn't grasp why Shiro would show him classified information like this. He's just a photographer!

Shiro stood up, before making his way in front of Lance. They didn't have much in a height difference, but damn did Lance feel so small in the older man's presence, as if he were two feet tall. 

"I want you to join this case and take pictures." He explained calmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

... What?

"Sir-, by all means I am flattered you trust me so heavily, but-, I don't think I'm cut out for the job? I'm just-"

Interrupting him, Shiro shook his head. "You're not just anything-, you're our best photographer and I trust you to do this."

He stood there, mind blanking at the words he heard. Shiro, his * _hero_ * trusted him this much? Even said he's the best photographer? Pinch him-, he has to be dreaming. 

"Lance?"

"Right right, uhm-, I accept! I'll do the best I can!" Lance couldn't hide his excitement on being trusted so well; nearly bouncing off the walls. 

\---

In hindsight, he should have read more of the case before accepting.. 

Then he could have prepared himself for that happened.. And how _he_ came to stay with him..

Well.. Maybe it isn't all bad.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Zero you idiot you have two other stories you haven't updated in month(s)!  
> ..  
> .......  
> Oops  
> Yea I know  
> I'll update DNAHT and Immortality at some point.. Hopefully  
> BUT HEY  
> This is gonna be a ride too! I hope!  
> LMAJDBDJS  
> Anyways, let me know what you think of the chapter!!!!


End file.
